The Paladin's Girl
by RedLady
Summary: The Paladin thought he had all the trouble when it came to defeating Diablo and his brothers. But what happens when his girlfreind decides to join him in Lut Golein?
1. Diamond in Lut Gholein

Perhaps I should finish my other stories someday, but these ideas just keep on coming. This story takes on a more soap opera quality, I think. I don't really know too much how it will turn out. Heck, I don't even know how all my stories will turn out. So therefore it is not just a surprise for you, but also for me. Hope your not too disappointed with this one. I like it. I'll just see what you think according to your reviews. (Hint, hint.) Have you ever seen Legally Blond? Well this is sort of copying off that but not really because that would be really strange. I don't own Diablo or anything I copy because then it wouldn't be called copying. Anyway as you can see I just like to talk/write a lot. : )  
  
  
~  
  
  
Dedicated to Darkshin who gave me the idea for this story without him even knowing it.   
  
  
~  
  
  
The Paladin thought he had all the troubles in the world when it came to defeating Diablo. But what happens when his girlfriend decides to join in on the escapade?  
  
The Paladin's Girl  
  
By: RedLady  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Part 1: The Girlfriend  
  
  
"There is a caravan coming in from the West!" One of the mercenaries yelled from a top the west wall of the city of Lut Gholein. The news traveled throughout the city and gossip spread like locusts. No one had come since the mercenaries a month ago. Now the mercenaries where a part of everyday life in the city. At first people were a little nervous to have such rough men in their little town. Now even though they sometimes grumbled, there were more interesting rumors like a monster roaming the sewers and the brothels taking refuge in the castle. The towns people had nearly forgot about the rich young and beautiful woman the mercenaries had brought with them. She spent her time in the inn owned by Elzix, or looking through the wares the merchants had set up around the town.  
  
  
She was Cassandra and no one knew too much about her except that she was extremely beautiful and extremely rich as she spent her money freely among the merchants buying knickknacks here and there. When this particular Cassandra heard there was a caravan coming from the West. She quickly put on her best white yet simple dress, brushed her long brown hair, and gingerly washed her hands and face. She ran to the only entrance to the city of Lut Gholein.   
  
"Do you think it is him?" She asked the head mercenary, Griez. "I'm not sure. It's people, that much I know. But who? I cannot say. It's nice to know it's safe enough for a caravan to ride. Tis a wonder they made it this far!" She nodded. An excitement grew in her. It had to be him. George. Her lover. She imagined this day when they would meet again for a long time . . .  
  
The wind would softly blow her hair and white dress. The sun would give her complexion a soft glow. He would rush through the gate his sword held high with perfectly shined metal. He would see her and she would look shyly in his direction. Then they would run to each other in slow motion. He would sweep her off her feet twirl her around a couple times then gently let her down lean over her and give her the most romantic kiss she had ever dreamed of.   
  
Of course none of this happened. There was no wind and the sweltering sun shone harshly on her, burning her scalp and making it impossible to see without squinting. She began to sweat profoundly making her white dress stick to her stiffly. And when he saw her, his expression was far from glamorous.   
  
The caravan trudged in wearily. The caravan was led by a heavy clothed merchant, Warriv. Who tipped his hat at her when he saw her. He sat on a camel, behind him was a wagon being pulled by two more camels.   
  
He talked with Griez a bit and Griez inspected the wagon and nodded him to proceed to the back of the town. She followed hesitantly behind the big wagon wondering if George was with this Warriv. He had come from a small Rouge encampment in the West. George had to be with him. Finally Warriv stopped at the edge of the town next to a wall and yelled, "Everybody out!"  
  
First stepped out an old man who wore a long corse grey cloak and a staff. Then out stepped a tall brawny Amazon warrior. She was beginning to lose hope of seeing her lover when he finally did step out from the wagon. She was overjoyed and ran over to him. "George!" she cried. He squinted at her and his jaw dropped about ten feet.   
  
"Cassie! Is that you!" He said confused. The Amazon eyed her suspiciously. Cassandra was expecting to get swept of her feet or at least a hug, but instead all she got was "What are you doing here!?"  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here!" George the Paladin yelled again.   
  
  
"I'm here to help you fight!" Cassandra said cheerfully. He couldn't believe it. "Is everything in Laventheil all right!" He asked thinking perhaps Diablo's evil had spread to Cassandra's hometown.  
  
"Everything's fine!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"What about your father! I thought you were staying with him!"  
  
"I decided I wanted to be with you." She said simply and went up and hugged him. He stood there awkwardly because the Amazon was watching. He smiled nervously at the Amazon and the Amazon laughed and turned away.  
  
"But how did you get here?" He asked. "It's not safe for a girl like you to be out here. What about all the savage beasts that have been roaming the lands recently!?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. The mercenaries protected me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I rode in with them a month ago!"  
  
"You rode with mercenaries! Did they hurt you or harass you in any way? If they did I'll . . ."  
  
"No silly. My father paid them dearly to protect me."  
  
"Your father let you come!"  
  
"Yes--"  
  
"But why! Wasn't he worried? Didn't he disapprove of you coming?"  
  
"Oh you know how daddy is! He even encouraged me to go. He said I must do what my heart was telling me--"  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"To be with you! We were gonna be married soon anyway. Right? If only you hadn't taken that oath and left to that Rouge Encampment. But I'm not mad anymore. I thought about it and decided it was really honorable to want to help the innocent and I decided I wanted to, too."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief and shock. This was the girl who worried about broken nails and messed up hair. He couldn't believe she had actually come here and even having the thought of fighting cross her mind . . .  
  
  
"Cassie," He said putting his arms on her shoulder. "That was really nice of you to come and all, but you should go home. This just isn't the place for girls like you . . ."  
  
"But I missed you!" She said hugging him again.   
  
"I missed you too, but how can I know your safe unless your with your father in Laventheil?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She jumped back excitably. "I've been practicing those moves you taught me!" She said getting into a fighting position.   
  
"But I only taught you that for self defense!"  
  
"Well now I can defend myself against monsters!" She said happily.  
  
He looked at her sighing. He noticed her nice white dress she was wearing. It was a style you didn't see any of the ladies wearing around here. She stuck out like a diamond among the rock. He led her inside Atma's bar as she excitably talked of how happy she was to see him.   
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"So who's the girl?" The Amazon asked as George rummaged through his stuff. "She's Cassandra, my girlfriend." He said sheepishly.   
  
"She doesn't look like a warrior."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"Then what's she doing here? On a short vacation visiting her boyfriend?"  
  
"She wants to help me . . ."  
  
"How? To amuse you and keep you occupied at night?"  
  
"No! She is the daughter of a very rich and powerful man. It would not only be a sin to betray his trust, but to also betray my oath of honor. She has been my arranged bride since my childhood I would never betray the teachings of my elders who have arranged this in the first place!"  
  
"You're still a man." The Amazon teased. "Even Paladins have . . . urges."  
  
"Shut up Briana! You know nothing of it. She wants to help me fight."  
  
She smirked and leaned on a wall with her arms crossed. "That's funny." She said simply. "How could a pretty maiden like that actually hope to contribute anything to our quests?"  
  
"OUR quests." He said darkly emphasizing the 'our'.  
  
"You agreed that we would work together Paladin." Briana argued.  
  
"Yes I did." George answered downcast. This Amazon was forever getting on his nerves!  
  
"Still, you're not going to let her fight, are you?"  
  
"No. But she does have a mind of her own about things."  
  
"Must not be much of one." Briana commented.   
  
George sighed. "Just be nice to her OK? She's not used to the world yet."  
  
"I'll make her feel right at home!" Briana said sarcastically. "I'll even teach her the javelin . . ."  
  
"NO!" George said quickly. He didn't want Cassandra to learn anything else.  
  
"Very well. She's your deal then."  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Cassandra ran to George who was in Atma's bar. "George!" She yelled he looked up from his conversation with chubby looking man. She ran over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
"Who's the lady?" the chubby guy asked with a jug of beer in his hand.   
  
"This is Cassandra. Cassandra this is Geglash. He was just telling me how Griez has organized his mercenaries to protect this city."  
  
"I could have told you that!" She said playfully hitting George in the arm. The guy named Geglash nodded at her and walked away.  
  
"George!" She said hurriedly pulling at his sleeve. "Atma was just telling me the saddest story. Her husband and son where killed by a monster in the sewers. We got to go help her!"  
  
"WE!" George said seriously. Suddenly all these woman wanted to follow his everywhere. He should have been flattered, but was far from it.  
  
"Yes. She told me where the entrance to the sewer was."  
  
"Cas . . ."  
  
"It's over by where Griez stands all the time."  
  
"Cas . . ."  
  
"I think she and Griez like each other, but with her husband just killed and all . . ."  
  
"CAS!" George yelled her nickname.  
  
"Yes George." she said politely ready to listen.   
  
"You're not going!"  
  
"Not going . . ." Cassandra said comprehending his words.  
  
"Yes. Not going!"  
  
"But why not! I can help you too."  
  
"I can't fight while worrying about your safety."  
  
"I can protect myself!"  
  
"No!" he yelled. "Besides a sewer isn't actually a place for a girl."  
  
"But you'll let that brawny Amazon go won't you!" She challenged.  
  
"But she has more experience in fighting than you do!"  
  
Just then, lo and behold, who should walk in? None other than the Amazon, Briana.   
  
"I hear there is a new quest down in the sewers." She said smiling once at Cassandra then ignoring her. Cassandra wasn't sure if the Amazon had been listening to their conversation or not.   
  
"Yeah." George said sighing.  
  
"And I'm gonna help!" Cassandra said excitably.  
  
Briana looked at the woman agitated.  
  
"You?" She said in mock disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
  
"For one thing, you'll probably get you dress dirty from rat dung!"  
  
"What! There's rats down there!"  
  
"Not to mention actual monsters that would love to tear that pretty flesh of yours!"  
  
Cassandra eyed Briana curiously.  
  
George getting a headache from the two women, sighed and said. "Lets just get some rest." He turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra we'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
George made his way to the inn.   
  
"I have a feeling that Amazon doesn't like me." Cassandra whispered catching up to him.  
  
"She's just not used to you." George shrugged. "You just have to get used to each other I guess." George said feeling like he was trying to explain some sort of Physics problem and couldn't. Cassandra shrugged and pecked him on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks for letting me go with you. I knew you would understand. It's been my life long dream to help the helpless and I never knew how til now."  
  
"I never said you could go." George warned.  
  
"I know you will though." Cassandra said giving his hand a squeeze. Then she ran off to her room down the hall.   
  
He sighed guiltily because he really wasn't planning on letting her fight. It was totally out of the question. He wasn't sure how she would far out in the desert. He wanted to send her home at all costs. Then a guilty plan formed in his mind. If he couldn't persuade her away from her foolish dream of fighting, he would keep her from it as long as he could.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The next morning George was hastily eating his breakfast.   
  
"Come on. Hurry up!" He urged Briana. "I want to leave before Cas wakes up."  
  
She smirked and took another bight of her porridge with extra sluggishness. If she had been eating slow before than she was eating extra slow now just to annoy him. George glared at her. She had a habit of annoying him like that.  
  
  
Just as he was about to walk out the door, Cassandra walked in bumping into him.   
  
"Are you ready to go kill that monster in the sewers?" She asked cheerfully. She now wore a simple orange and green skirt with a matching shirt with golden thread. She held some sort of glittering dagger in her hand.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't chicken out!" Briana commented.  
  
"Where did you get the dagger?" George asked sensing a certain magic to it.  
.   
"I bought it from this really nice blacksmith named Fara. She used to be a Paladin just like you too. She is really talented and can do these tricks with her hammer. I even got her to put in some of these rubies I had."  
  
"You wasted rubies on that piece of junk?" Briana interrupted.   
  
Cassandra looked at Briana with hurt feelings. "I thought it made it look nice."  
  
"Weapons aren't always supposed to look nice." Briana answered rather harshly then pulled out her bow which looked rather worn with scratches and a was a little bent.   
  
"See this bow." Briana said. "It may be old and the paint may be scratched, but it's never missed the bulls eye."  
  
"Ooh!" Cassandra cooed over the bow as Briana smiled on proudly. George looked on in shock because for a minute Briana and Cas seemed to be connecting. For a moment he wanted Cas to be with him as he journeyed through the desert. If only she had been there at the lonely Rouge Encampment . . .  
  
But no. He didn't want her to suffer the same things he had. The weariness he felt everyday not being able to enjoy a warm bath or decent diet. He wanted her to be with her father where he knew every one of her whims would be provided for and she would be safe. . .  
  
"Cas, I don't want you going with us." George suddenly said.  
  
"Now don't worry about me." Cassandra assured. "I can take care of myself. Now let's go!" She said and led them to the sewer's trap door. George sighed and knew it was useless to argue with her. For as long as he knew she had been headstrong. He stood there and watched her walk toward the front of the city. He closed his eyes and prayed for her safety and an aura formed around her.  
  
Cas looked around at the aura surrounding her and looked happily back at George. "Thanks." She mouthed and quickly turned and just about skipped to the front of the town. George followed wearily wondering what would happen next. Briana just followed chuckling amusingly.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Cassandra waited at the trap door for the other two to catch up. Where they not as excited as she was? She glanced over a Griez who walked over to her. "What are you up to, may I ask madam?" He was always extra polite to her because of all the money her father had given to him.   
  
"I'm going on a quest to kill the monster in the sewers that has been terrifying the people." Cassandra answered cheerfully. Griez chuckled. "Yeah I heard about that monster. I would have sent some men down there along time ago, but we are more needed up here than down there."  
  
"I know." Cassandra agreed. "It is really great what you are doing for these people, protecting them and all. And I can't thank you enough for my safe arrival here."   
  
"Perhaps I can spare one man." Griez said with a sly look in his eye. "LEHARAS!" Griez yelled and immediately a young man with a spear marched up.  
  
"Sir?" He answered standing stiffly in front of Griez. "Follow this young lady and help her through any quests she might decide to undertake."  
  
Leharas looked over at the girl and nodded respectably. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Oh thank you Griez!" Cassandra yelped and put her arms around the startled man.  
  
He stiffly hugged her back just as George and Briana walked up.  
  
George looked at Griez suspiciously and cleared his throat so that Cassandra knew he was there. Cassandra let go of Griez and ran over to George excitably.   
  
"Oh George!" She exclaimed. "Griez just gave me a free mercenary! Can you believe it?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer she looked seriously over at Griez. "I thank you. I hope this won't put a strain on the rest of your men. I know how much you need your men at this time."  
  
Griez waved his hand at her. "No. Don't worry. Ever since the caravan came through, it has been quiet around here. Though I fear it may only be the calm before the storm." He muttered.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Griez." George said nodding his head at the mercenary. Then he pushed Cassandra toward the trap door. "We best be going." He muttered and turned away from the mercenary. This mercenary made him weary around his girlfriend.   
  
  
Just as everyone began piling into the sewers Griez stopped his man, Leharas. "Make sure she doesn't get killed. OK?" Griez asked him. The mercenary nodded his head and was the last to enter the sewer. Griez didn't know what to expect from this woman, but he didn't want her to be killed not just because her father might send him more money, but because he had a genuine concern for the girl. He would have gone with her himself, but more immediate matters needed attending to. He had a meeting with Jerhyn to discuss the further protection of the town.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
One word: Review. : ) I am at your mercy . . .  
  
  
Also let me advertise here for a story I wrote along with another author called, "LETS GO KILL DIABLO!" I wrote that along with Adro13 and we haven't gotten much reviews lately and are wondering if you like it or not. Review that too and tell us what you think. : ) 


	2. The First Adventure

I was thinking of changing the names of my characters, but decided against it. Here is the next addition to my little story.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Paladin's Girl  
  
By: RedLady  
  
  
  
It was dark and it was smelly. That was what the group of four noticed when they reached the underground sewers.  
  
"This better be worth the reward." Briana commented.  
  
"Shut up, Briana." George said without even thinking.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Cassandra said. Everyone looked over at her strangely.  
  
"Wait till you meet your first monster." Briana muttered.  
  
"I can hardly wait." Cassandra said excitably.  
  
George sighed. If only she knew what it was like. Still, he felt the need to protect her. And he took the lead with Briana behind him, her bow ready. Cas looked left and right jumping up and down like a little girl. The mercenary Leharas followed her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
They walked deeper and deeper in the sewers not running into anything. The only thing heard was some dripping and their footsteps. Cassandra's jumping greatly annoyed him, but he said nothing. Everyone else was tense and silent waiting for whoever or whatever they would meet. George concentrated on the path ahead. He saw nor heard anything and they continued on forward.  
  
Suddenly he heard a small squeak emit from his feet. He looked down to see that he had stepped on a rat. It literally fell over and died as they all gathered around it curiously.  
  
"You killed it!" Cassandra said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Nothing like the quill rats back west . . ." Briana commented.  
  
"Now we got to bury it!" Cassandra said and they all eyed her as if she were mad.   
  
"You're not serious are you?" Briana said in disbelief. But George could see that she was indeed serious.   
  
  
"We can't bury it . . ." George said.  
  
"But we can't just leave it here! Poor rat . . ." She said bending over it, but making sure not to touch it.  
  
"Listen girl!" Briana said through clenched teeth. "We are gonna kill a lot of things and we aren't gonna bury them either!"  
  
"But George didn't mean to kill it." Cassandra argued. "It didn't deserve to die. It was just at the wrong place at the wrong time . . ." She continued pleadingly.  
  
Then she looked over at George pleadingly. He really wished she didn't look at him like that now. It was the face he could never say no too. 'God was she beautiful.' He sighed.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a group of zombies attacked. They seemed to have come from no where. George gasped fearfully as the many moans of the zombies echoed around him. How could he have been so distracted?  
  
"Stay back." He ordered the others and unsheifed his sword slicing two zombies in half. Poisonous gas filled the air and he covered his mouth trying not to breath the deadly substance. Briana was shooting at the zombies behind them and he did not know what his girlfriend Cassandra and the mercenary were doing. He continued to skillfully slice at the zombies as he was taught as a boy. He had learned well from his teachers and his experience near the Rogue encampment had prepared him for later dangers. This wasn't very hard work, yet he now felt as if he were the protector of three others instead of just himself.   
  
Soon all the horrid monsters fell and lay motionless on the ground. He still held his hand over his mouth trying not to breath anything poisonous. He looked behind him to see Briana smiling triumphantly. He looked behind her looking for Cassandra, but did not see her.  
  
"Where's Cassandra?" He said fearfully.  
  
Briana looked around curiously. "And the mercenary?" She added.   
  
They were both missing! What if something had carried them off? What if the mercenary was doing something to her? He had never trusted the mercenaries here. What if she had run away in fright? All these thoughts filled his head and he ran through the passageways yelling for her without caution. He quickly killed a small group of maggots and their mother. He ran back to where they had first been to find Briana still there.   
  
"We've got to find her!" He said his voice horse with worry.   
  
"She probably freaked when she saw some zombie blood and ran back up to the city." Briana said nonchalantly.   
  
  
"We've got to find her." He repeated and heard a muffled voice in the next room. He fearfully ran into the room and found the mercenary poking at a zombie with his spear, who was hassling somebody in the corner.  
  
Who else should it be than Cassandra trying to fiend off the undead monster by slapping at it in a girl like fashion even forgetting her dagger. He stopped for a minute and watched in shock. Even though Cassandra weakly slapped at the zombie, it was still having a hard time with her as it was getting poked in the back by the mercenary.   
  
Then the zombie turned to the mercenary, but before it had a chance to do anything it fell over dead and a cloud of poison erupted from it's dead body.   
  
Cassandra edged her way out of the corner and to the mercenary looking fearfully at the dead body. Her face was pale as she was led away from the body by Leharas. Then when she saw George she smiled and said, "I told you I could handle myself."  
  
~  
  
"What happened?" George yelled almost about to explode.  
  
"I was fighting!" Cassandra said cheerfully. "I killed my first monster." She fell into George's arms happily. "Can you believe it? My first . . ."  
  
"I believe you owe your first kill to your mercenary here." Briana interrupted.  
  
Leharas shrugged and answered, "My orders were to follow and protect the lady and that is what I have done."  
  
Cassandra turned and hugged Leharas. "Wasn't it great?" He looked at her in shock. Then Cassandra turned to Briana with open arms.  
  
Briana backed away. "Don't hug me!" She said icily. "You think it is all fun and games. It may be just fine and dandy for you when you got us watching your back. But what about when we are not there to help you? What then?"  
  
Cassandra stuttered, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Briana's right." George said. Briana looked at him startled and then crossed her arms in front of her chest smugly. Cassandra simply eyed him curiously.  
  
George led Cassandra to the other side of the room. "What's wrong George?" She said and he could have hit his head in frustration. How could she be so clueless?  
  
"Cassandra. . . " He started and she looked up at him curiously. "I was worried sick about you. I thought you were hurt or even dead!"  
  
"I'm OK." She assured and rubbed his arm assuringly.  
  
"I know, but I can't concentrate with you here."  
  
She looked at him with questioning eyes. He felt as if he was melting inside to see her hurt, but she had to know the truth.  
  
"Some people were not meant to be fighters or warriors. If this were any other time, I would let you follow me, but its just too dangerous. I worry too much about you." George continued cupping her face in his hands. She looked at him sadly.  
  
"I want to help." She whispered.   
  
"You can." He assured. "By letting me know you are safe."  
  
She looked down disappointed, but somehow seemed convinced by George.  
  
He opened a portal and led her too it. "Now go back to the town and wait for me there." He ordered almost harshly. She looked through it, deep in thought.  
  
Then she looked at him in the eyes and he turned away uncomfortably. "Perhaps I'll sit out on this quest, but I wish to go with you on the next one. OK?" She asked.  
  
He continued to look away and said nothing. She sighed and walked through the blue portal. Leharas looked at the remaining two and said, "My duty is to the lady."  
  
George shooed him through and the mercenary disappeared after Cassandra.  
  
"Now that we are through with our little romance, can we continue on with our quest, Oh mighty Paladin?" Briana asked mockingly.  
  
"Shut up Briana." George said sighing and continued on with his journey through the sewers.  
  
~  
  
Cassandra held back tears as she made her way to her room at the inn. She was unaware of Leharas following behind. She walked into her room closing the door behind her and plopped onto the bed. Leharas waited outside at her door acting like some sort of guard.  
  
How could she have looked so foolish? When the zombie had come after her she had forgotten everything George had taught her and that she even possessed a weapon. She had pretended as if it was a silly school girl fight.   
  
  
She had acted happy when the zombie finally fell. But she was in truth, scared to death. How could she have forgotten everything she had known about fighting? And how could she have disappointed George? She knew he cared about her, but he didn't deserve a girl like her! She felt so weak and ashamed. George deserved a girl who could fight and take care of herself. 'A girl like that Amazon!' she thought bitterly.  
  
She had been so sheltered in her life and now she felt ashamed of it. How she wished she had learned to fight earlier in her life. But back then it wasn't as important. Everyone was at peace then. Tears flowed down her cheeks. No. George didn't deserve her. He deserved someone much better.  
  
After crying into her pillow Cassandra came up with a plan. She would improve. She would somehow become a warrior with or without George's help. She had to help somehow and staying in the inn all day while George risked his life for others, would not help one bit. She opened the door to find Leharas there waiting for her.   
  
"Oh!" She said in surprise upon seeing him there. She quickly wiped her face not wanting him to see that she had been crying. He said nothing and simply waited there for orders.  
  
"I thought you had gone with the others." She said.  
  
"I fight for you." He said simply.   
  
"Oh that was nice of you." She said not really cheerful at the moment. She walked past him downstairs. He followed her in silence. Cassandra stopped and Leharas almost bumped into her. She turned around quizzically and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Leharas, right?" She said asking him his name.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said politely.  
  
"What do you think about me being a warrior? Do you think it's possible? Don't lie now." She said.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably at the unexpected question. "What ever you want to do, I believe then, that you can do it." Leharas said not sure if it made any sense.  
  
Cassandra pondered his word then looked at him smiling pleasantly. "Thanks!" She said and patted him on the arm. He was scared she would hug him again, but she didn't. Then she turned and walked up to a man named Drognan. Leharas wondered what the girl could be up to now. Yet he followed her asking no questions as he had been taught.  
  
~  
  
  
As George traveled on through the sewers all he thought about was Cassandra. He scrunched up his face in frustration. Even though she wasn't here near him he still was distracted by her. He fought any monsters he met without even thinking about what he was doing. He left Briana to gather any gold or items she wanted.  
  
He still didn't understand why Cas had wanted to fight so much. He had gotten her away easily this time. But what about next time. She had been shook up by her encounter with the zombie. Next time she might not obey him so easily. What then?  
  
"Look out." Briana shouted just as he was hit by a floating orb of light. That brought him back to the present as he flew back into the wall. Briana ran to his side letting her arrows fly at something he could not see.  
  
Before Briana reached him he jumped up his sword and shield ready. He quickly prayed the prayer his teacher's had taught him and an aura appeared around him.  
  
Briana ran up to him panting. "Cast an aura around me!" She ordered breathlessly. He muttered an another ancient pray and an aura of might surrounded Briana's body. She sighed tiredly and notched her bow.  
  
He looked in the direction of her bow and saw the biggest mummy-like creature he had ever encountered. It shuffled toward them shooting strange orbs of light from it's decaying hands. It moaned some incomprehensive words.   
  
"This must be Radamont." He shouted to Briana. She nodded and let loose an arrow of fire followed by an arrow of ice. George ran at it depending on his sword to cut down the creature before him.  
  
He swung his sanctified weapon toward the great beast and it shuddered on impact and let loose a loud screech. He jumped back nearly missing a hit by one of the monster's orbs. Briana continued to shoot the monster with fire and ice arrows as George sliced at it with his holy sword.   
After much jumping away from the monster's orbs and much hacking at the monster, Radamont finally lay dead. Briana rummaged through Radamont's lair picking up anything she wanted. George noticed something that Radamont had been holding. It was a scroll of some sort. He picked it up and realized that there was some sort of writing which he could not comprehend. He shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket. He wanted to get back to the city and see how Cassandra was doing.   
  
Perhaps he should apologize. But he really saw no need to do that. Maybe they could spend some time alone together.   
  
"Hello! Oh Paladin? Are you there?" Briana was saying.  
  
"Huh?" He answered.  
  
She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. "Were you not listening Paladin?" She said annoyed.   
  
  
"No. What did you say?"  
  
"I said, should we return to the city now?" Briana asked.  
  
He looked at her strangely. "What! Do you need my permission to return to the city?" George said annoyed.  
  
She snorted and turned away from him. "I'll leave you here then, with the rest of the stink." Briana said and opened her own portal and stepped through without looking back.   
  
He sighed and caught sight of a ring laying on the ground. Perhaps Briana had missed it. He picked it up, but did not know if it had any special powers or not. He decided upon returning he would have a little chat with the man called Deckard Cain. He could perhaps help him read the scroll and give him the next quest.  
  
He shrugged and looking back at the sewers once more, he stepped through Briana's portal.  
  
He talked a while with Deckard Cain. The old man whom he had rescued told him of the importance of the scroll. It told of the Horadric cube and staff. It would be his next quest to find these items.   
  
He walked to the inn to find Cassandra. The mercenary was standing guard at her door and he nodded in the mercenaries direction. The mercenary nodded back then stared blankly ahead. George could see that Cassandra would not be bothered. And he went into his own room and plopped down on the bed.  
  
~  
  
"Wake up George!" Cassandra said shaking the slumped over figure on the bed.  
  
He instantly came awake and sat up on the bed. He hadn't meant to go to sleep. He could see that a couple hours had past as the sun was now on the other side of the sky.   
  
There Cassandra was standing in the doorway. She smiled at him. "Are you ready to go on the next quest?" She asked him. He looked at her confused and groggily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said.  
  
"A nice man named Deckard Cain told me about the Horadric Staff and Jerhyn told me of the seven tombs of Tal Rasha."  
  
He looked at her in shock and stood up quickly. "You're not going are you?" He asked uncertain.  
  
  
"Just look at me!" She said and for the first time he realized what she was wearing. She wore a silver piece of armor with black edges. She had on brown hiking boots with matching gloves. In one hand she held some sort of purple staff with an orb at one end, and in the other hand she held a skull cap. He ruby socketed dagger was strung from her belt and he could see many health potions tucked neatly into it.  
  
"I'm ready this time!" She said and pushed the helmet onto her head. She turned and walked out of the room and George ran after her pulling on his boots and his own armor.   
  
Outside the mercenary and Briana were already waiting for them. "Took you long enough." Briana muttered and he ignored her and looked curiously over at Cassandra. She looked different from the awkward girl he had seen this morning. Now she indeed looked like some sort of warrior. He couldn't put his finger on it yet but she resembled some sort of character class.  
  
Then he remembered. She looked just like a sorceress.  
  
She smiled at him as if she could read his thoughts and led the way outside the town.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
There you are my humble reviewers! Please review and you will have the opportunity of getting your name mentioned at the end of my story. How's that for fame? : )  
  
**Thank you to DeadGhost. Remember when this person used to review every single Diablo story? I wonder where DeadGhost went? Anyway. Thank you DeadGhost if you are out there. You always give encouraging and nice reviews.  
  
**Of course thanks to DarkShin! You are still inspiring me, Mr. DarkShin. Keep it up whatever you are doing to get all these story ideas popping into my head!  
  
**Thanks to Dan Inverse as well. I never though about her being a saint but that is a good idea for later on in the story. . .  
  
**Mystic_Moon should get a reward. She got it right when she suggested Cassandra should be a sorceress. Thanks Mystic_Moon if you are seeing this. And who cares if you spelled stuff wrong!  
  
**Kpboy777 is also is a very nice person. Thank you dude for reviewing!  
  
**I'm sorry to Mrow who didn't really enjoy the story. That's OK. We all have different tastes!  
  
And thank you to all those future readers who just happened to be out there. I must be psychic!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. A Sorceress in the making

I've finally gotten off of my butt and wrote another chapter to this thing. I know you probably want me to write another chapter to other stories, but too bad! And does everyone agree that the Horodric staff quest is one of the most boring? I'd say rescuing Deckard Cain is pretty bad too as well as Khalim's will. When will they learn that we don't like treasure hunting for stuff!!!!  
  
The Paladin's Girl  
  
By: RedLady  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"While you were sleeping, silly head..." Cassandra began. "Leharas, Briana and I went off to collect the Horodric cube."  
  
"You did WHAT?" George asked loudly. They were currently standing at the city gates. Griez looked over at the paladin from his sudden outburst and shrugged. George blushed.  
  
"You should have seen her!" Briana said putting her arm around the smaller woman.  
  
George couldn't believe his eyes. When he last saw the Amazon, she was definitely not feeling too friendly toward his girlfriend.  
  
"She somehow learned this fire spell that burns those maggots in one second!" Briana continued.  
  
"Briana also learned this knew attack with the javelin..." Cassandra said excitably. "And Leharas found this really cool armor! See?" She said pointing at her mercenary. He now wore some sort of metal plate.  
  
"And you did all this without me?" George asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but we need your help to find the Horodric staff." Cas said importantly. George was somewhat shocked that the tables had turned and he was being asked to help instead of doing the asking. He decided to take charge.  
  
"Ok." He agreed. "Where will we find the Horodric staff?"  
  
"You must not be aware that the Horodric staff is in two pieces..." Briana pointed out.  
  
"Yes, we must find the scepter part and the amulet part and use the Horodric cube to meld them together again. The Horodric cube has other alchemistic uses as well!" Cas added quoting Deckerd Cain.  
  
"I am aware of this!" George said somewhat agitated. Let us look for these two separate pieces then. Are you ready?" He asked looking over the three.  
  
"We were ready even before you got up from your little nap." Briana said smirking. He re-situated his armor a little perturbed.  
  
"Then lets go." He answered huffily. "Where are we going again?" He added.  
  
"Allow me to lead the way." Cassandra said and walked past the Paladin. He sighed as he followed the girl.  
  
  
~  
  
  
The desert heat didn't do anything for George's mood. His armor made the sun seem twice as hot. He could have been cooking in a frying pan for all he knew. Cassandra seemed to know the way. Briana wasn't talking to him and the mercenary wasn't any help either.  
  
"Ok. Here we are." Cassandra said stopping in front of a pit. "Let's go in!" She said trying to peer into the darkness.  
  
"Do you know what's in there?" George asked uncertain. She shrugged. "All I know is that this is where we are supposed to find part of the Horodric staff. Deckard Cain was telling me about it. He said it would probably be in the maggot lair out here!"  
  
"You know what that means then don't you?" Briana asked darkly.  
  
"What?" Cassandra asked unsuspectingly.  
  
"There is gonna be oversized bugs down there!" George watched as Cassandra's face turned a paler shade of white. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
Cassandra gained her composure quickly. "No matter...Let's go!" She said a little less excited then before. And before anyone could say anything she jumped down into the hole, screaming as she fell.  
  
"Oaf!" She yelped as she landed on her hands and knees. She picked up her staff from where it had fallen. She sent a fireball down the corridor lighting the way.  
  
Drognan had showed her how to perform this spell. Though it was really the staff that did it she thought. She had never tried to perform this spell without the staff. She didn't know if she could. She held onto the staff tightly. That was the source of her power. He had shown her how to do another spell, but she hadn't gotten the hang of it just yet.  
  
Briana jumped down besides her. The Amazon landed with more grace than she had. She envied the Amazon, but also felt a strange alliance with her from their adventure obtaining the Horodric cube. The Amazon stood up and had to duck some because of the low ceiling. She smiled at Cassandra.  
  
"I think the Paladin may be feeling a little left out." She said as George began to climb down the hole grabbing onto the side. Cassandra couldn't help but giggle. George lost his hold and fell backwards upon his back. Briana laughed and Cassandra rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you OK George?" She asked genuinely worried.  
  
He groaned. He had the wind knocked out of him, but his ego hurt a little more. He got up refusing Cassandra's help. Leharas grabbed onto the side and dropped down next to him.  
  
  
~  
  
  
George led the way deeper into the corridor. The light was dim--but between George's aura's, Briana's flaming arrows, and Cassandra's new found power of shooting fire balls--the corridors were pretty well lit on their adventure.  
  
Upon meeting their first maggots, George was surprised to see Cassandra doing so well. She quickly incinerated the oversized bugs using her staff. She smiled up at George and wiped the sweat of off her forehead. She looked so beautiful.  
  
"This is boring." Briana finally announced shooting at the hundredth maggot.  
  
"Yeah." Cassandra agreed.  
  
"There is just something unsatisfying about killing bugs." Briana continued. Then they heard a scream up ahead. Running up ahead they saw Leharas warding off a big swarm of bugs.  
  
"Oh no, Leharas hold on!" Cassandra shouted and clutched at her staff. Concentrating she dug the end of the staff into the ground and chanted a few unknown words. Immediately, a blue blob came out of the end and froze the swarm giving it substance. George slashed at the swarm with his sword and the collection of bugs shattered into ice shards.  
  
"How did you do that?" George found himself asking.  
  
Leharas ran behind them breathing hard. "Are you Ok?" Cassandra asked uncertainly. Leharas looked up a little embarrassed. "They frightened me, that's all."  
  
Briana laughed and tossed her javelin around playfully. Meanwhile Cassandra was hugging Leharas making George a bit jealous.  
  
"Let's go." George said a little perturbed and prayed for defense against the enemy. More swarms came later and Leharas attacked them swiping his spear through the cloud. Briana tried to burn them with her fire arrows and Cassandra would try to freeze them with her new spell. George would swipe at them with the sword and somehow the small colony of bugs died through their attacks.  
  
They came to a large room at the end of one of the corridors in the lair. There in the middle of the room, a huge bug sat laying eggs. They all stood their frozen until it began to attack them.  
  
Cassandra quickly began to throw fireballs using her staff. Leharas ran up to it stabbing it with his spear. George slammed his sword into the oversized bug's side. Briana rushed to his side and jammed her javelin into the bug's hard exoskeleton.  
  
Cassandra was at the head of the bug shooting fire balls into it's face. George and Briana were busy chopping at the bugs side and Leharas was on the other side using his spear to the best of his ability.  
  
Finally the huge bug died spilling it's internal fluids through out the room. Cassandra stepped around lightly trying to avoid the puddle's of bug goop. Briana quickly destroyed any eggs the bug had laid and stomped on the babies that had already hatched.  
  
"Look!" Cassandra shouted holding up what looked like a stick of some sort. "This must be part of the Horodric Staff!"  
  
She held up the decorative stick. But she didn't have time to think as a swarm began to attack. Without thinking she hit at the bugs with her staff. Lighting came from the staff as the bugs all fell electrocuted. Leharas ran to help her, but the swarm lay dead.  
  
Cassandra stood there still shocked by what had just taken place. He hair stood somewhat standing up from the electricity. How could she have learned a new attack?   
  
"How..." George began, but saw Cassandra's surprise. Briana put her arm around the smaller woman's neck.   
  
"That was great!" She said. "Why didn't you tell me she was a sorceresses, George?" She asked the Paladin.  
  
"She's not..." He muttered in surprise. They all looked over at a shocked Cassandra. She shrugged and they made their way back to the city via a teleportation scroll.  
  
~  
  
"How are you Miss Cassandra?" Drognan asked Cassandra as she came up to him carrying the Horodric staff. "I see you have the Horodric staff. What about the one I gave you? Did it not work properly?" He asked all at once.  
  
"It did." She answered somewhat shy.  
  
"But you found one better out in the desert?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I learned a new attack." She mentioned.  
  
"Really?" He said in surprise. "Which one?"  
  
"A lightning attack--balls of lightning came from the staff." She said pointing to the Horodric staff.  
  
"You learned Charged bolt, eh?" He said.  
  
"But how?" She answered. "You showed me how to perform fire bolt and ice bolt. How did I suddenly know how to perform Charged bolt?"  
  
He smiled slyly. "Normally a mage would need to study and practice before learning a new spell. The Zann Esu begin studying when they are children. But somehow you have learned on your own."  
  
"I did the same thing you taught me with the other staff." She noticed. "Except instead of fire or ice, lightning came from it."   
  
He examined the staff. "It does have magical properties." He said twirling the staff in his hands. "Quite a treasure you have there. I bet it will be even better when you fuse it with the amulet." He smiled. "Now I must study some more." He studied the sky. "I fear evil is at work." And he disappeared into his home.   
  
She still wondered how she had learned the lightning attack but didn't worry about it anymore. Perhaps it was the staff...  
  
"There you are." George said running up to her. Suddenly he became shy. She looked so different from when he had first saw her. She looked... prettier.   
  
"Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked quietly. She responded by wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug. He chuckled as he hug her back and they walked off to Atma's bar to eat.  
  
Little did they know that an unnatural eclipse began to darken the sky...  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Thanks to bpboy777. He has this cool story about a Barbarian. Real good writer, and reviewer too!!!**  
  
**Thanks to Mystic_Moon! She is such a gal! And Cassandra is immature? I didn't know she was annoying... Didn't mean to write her that way, but that is just how it turns out. Thanks for your review and I hope you see the third chapter and haven't forgotten about my story. Heh heh.**  
  
**Hello to LordKhuzdul. I was actually on the opposite end in that situation. The whole idea of this story came when I was a level 1 Assassin being rushed through battle.net by a Level 80 something Paladin...Who just happened to be Darkshin....**  
  
**Also hello to Cythen. I'm glad you like my story. Everyone seems to like the idea of Cas being a sorc.**  
  
**Of course thanks to Qaulinesti. This person has reviewed a lot of my stories! Hey dude! (Or dudette?)**  
  
**Thanks to hobbit37 who left a pretty good review. I will try and continue with promising character description. Eh heh heh.**  
  
**And finally, but not any less important, thanks to Chazbone who let me be sorceress in his story and Lady of Red in his story. I told you I like sorceresses and Necromancers are my second favorite...Looks over to Qaulinesti....**   
  
Should I mention him? I think I already did...even though he didn't review. The great Master Darkshin!!!! Be careful...he might just take your soul. Oh maybe I shouldn't mention that...Just forget you heard that. Now what was I talking about? See you already forgot!!! But I heard longer taking souls so if you had your hopes up...well...sorry to burst your bubble.  
  
And of course...If you want to see your name in flashing lights all you have to do is review and wait for chapter 4! And then you will be famous! Because I am the almighty author and I have this power! Mwahahahaahahahaah! Anyway...(blushes at that outburst.)  
  
I hope I did as good as I did in the other chapters... Review now while I go back in my own little corner. Eh heh heh heh heh.  
  
: ) 


End file.
